<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soft Moment by master_obi_wan_kenboneme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554280">A Soft Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme'>master_obi_wan_kenboneme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots and Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, literally just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/master_obi_wan_kenboneme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan returns from a mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots and Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soft Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin was asleep on the couch when Obi-Wan opened the door to their still-shared quarters. The older man smiled softly at the scene before him: his former padawan sprawled out over the sofa, a leg thrown over the back of it, mechanical arm laying on the end table, his head very nearly reaching the ground.</p><p>“Dear one,” Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin jerked awake and promptly collapsed in an awkward heap on the ground.</p><p>“You’re back!” The words were muffled by the floor, but Obi-Wan understood them nonetheless.</p><p>“I told you I was coming back today, didn’t you check you comm?” The older man asked while the younger untangled himself from the mangled pile of limbs he was stuck in. Anakin’s face heated slightly.</p><p>“I was busy,” he muttered. Memories of sleeping after a night out with Rex, Waxer, and Boil appeared in his mind’s eye.</p><p>“No matter, you know now.” </p><p>Obi-Wan crouched next to Anakin and gently took his face in his large, warm hands. </p><p>“Missed you, Master.” The younger man leaned further into Obi-Wan’s palms, eyes closing. Obi-Wan smiled brightly at his words.</p><p>“I missed you too, darling.”</p><p>Anakin rushed forward and messily pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s. The older man rolled his eyes and leaned back, tilting his head down slightly and bringing their lips together again. </p><p>“Obi-Wan you smell like bantha kark,” Anakin said against his lips.</p><p>“Can say the same your breath, young one.”</p><p>They didn’t part, however. Obi-Wan brought a hand around Anakin’s head to caress the curls there and let his other hand rest on the younger man’s cheek. Anakin wrapped both arms around Obi-Wan, holding him tightly. </p><p>The kiss was not heated, nor rushed. The older man brushed his tongue against Anakin’s for a moment and took his lower lip between his teeth gently.</p><p>The moment was broken, though, when a voice exclaimed from a room over.</p><p>“You better not be sucking face, masters! I’m coming in to see Obi-Wan!”</p><p>The two pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, Obi-Wan’s thumb stroking Anakin’s cheekbone lightly. Over his former padawan’s shoulder, Obi-Wan could see Ahsoka mock gagging. The two men broke into giggles and Ahsoka made her way over to her two masters, grabbing the redhead up in a hug.</p><p>“What, nothing for me?” Anakin asked, mockingly offended.</p><p>“Not when you went out without me!”</p><p>“Anakin you left her alone?”</p><p>The brunet quickly walked out of the room, muttering some excuse about getting into a real bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my asks are open on <a href="https://tumblr.com/master-obi-wan-kenbone-me">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>